Traición
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Si existía algo que Merlín deseaba olvidar era el sentirse un traidor por ocultar su naturaleza a un hombre que significaba tanto para él como lo era Arturo, mas cuando el pesar le inundaba, quizás el solo aferrarse a Arturo le podía reconfortar.


Fic hecho y dedicado para LycanZero. Lamento si hay algún indicio de OoC, es la primera vez que plasmo a este par.

Los personajes de Merlín no me pertenecen.

Ansiosos pasos repiqueteaban sobre aquel pulido suelo, en un ir y venir siempre al mismo punto. La tensión parecía casi palpable en aquellos aposentos. Merlín podía prácticamente percibir la clara tensión que emanaba su señor y la cual parecía envolver todo el recinto.

Su mirada seguía silenciosamente el andar de Arturo, fijándose en el notable cansancio en el rostro de este, el rastro de rabia, el ínfimo ápice de temor; y un dejo de preocupación inundó su propia expresión al ver aquel semblante de Arturo.

Era difícil verle así, tan diferente de aquel Arturo que esbozaba aquellas sonrisas. Pero cómo este no iba a mostrarse ahora así cuando prácticamente estaba a punto de enfrentar junto con su ejército a Morgana. Conocía los sentimientos de Arturo con respecto a esto y cuánto le afectaban. Quién diría que algún día tendrían enfrentarse contra ella.

Era algo sumamente peligroso y casi absurdamente valiente enfrentar aquello de esa manera. ¡Un ejército de meros soldados contra el ejército de Morgana! ¡Hombres comunes contra la magia! ¿Qué su supone que podría hacer Arturo en contra de ello?

El pensar en aquello causaba un nudo de incertidumbre dentro de él. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarle, si tan solo pudiera usar su magia. Apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente mientras sentía un dejo de amarga opresión en su interior. Conocía la postura de Arturo con respecto a la magia. Si este se enterase de lo que en realidad era él, de su poder, seguramente consideraría que Merlín siempre le estuvo mintiendo, traicionándole desde el inicio. Mas aquello no era así. ¡Él no era un traidor! La mera idea de que Arturo pudiera creerlo era sumamente dolorosa. Arturo era su amigo, su señor. Era una de las personas más importantes para él, quizás la más importante.

—Es suficiente, Arturo. Necesitas descansar antes de mañana... embarcarte en esta locura —dijo con un ápice de sincera preocupación, deseando en el fondo haber podido hacer un comentario bromista para llamar la atención de Arturo en lugar de aquel tono. Sin embargo en el estado de preocupación en el cual estaba le era imposible.

—¿Una locura? —replicó Arturo deteniendo el paso y fijando finalmente su atención en Arturo, y Merlín notó con más claridad el sumo cansancio que marcaba aquel rostro —. ¿Una locura? —repitió avanzando hacia Merlín —. ¿Tú de verdad crees que _esto_ es una locura?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo es! Estás enfrentándote a Morgana, ¡a magia! Piensa en tus hombres, ¿qué posibilidades tienen?

—¿En mis hombres! ¿Crees que no pienso en ellos? ¿Crees que no deseo que hubiera otra opción? —espetó frente a Merlín.

Este vio el el claro dolor en la mirada de Arturo y aquello caló en él. Quería ayudarle. Quería tanto ayudarle...

—Pienso en ellos —continuó Arturo —. Es la única opción. ¡¿O acaso hay otra?!

—No, quizá... —dijo mas las palabras parecieron perecer en su garganta.

—¿Quizás qué? No hay otra manera —sentenció.

Merlín pugnó con lo que se agitaba en su interior, las palabras que quería proferir. ¿Qué posibilidad tenía Arturo contra la magia? ¡¿Qué posibilidades tenía?! Si las circunstancias fueran muy diferentes. Si Arturo tuviera magia. Si este le permitiera usar su magia podrían tener las posibilidades de la victoria. Sin embargo cómo osar siquiera a revelar su verdadera naturaleza si el tan solo imaginar una mirada condenatoria de parte de Arturo le llenaba de pesar. No quería aquello. No soportaba pensar en eso.

Contempló a Arturo frente a él, inquiriendo en las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, las claras líneas de preocupación que ensombrecían su expresión usual. Mas cuando Arturo esbozó el indicio de una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa conciliadora tan distante de su arrogante sonrisa habitual; una sonrisa tranquilizadora solo para él, sintió su interior fragmentarse al rememorar lo que él le ocultaba a ese hombre.

—Mañana finalmente les enfrentaremos, y venceremos. Después de todo, ¿no soy el verdadero Rey de Camelot? —bromeó asiendo el brazo de Merlín de manera reconfortante.

Los ojos de Merlín se enfrentaron con los de Arturo. Aquella mirada. Aquel azul que había aprendido a descifrar, a apreciar, a adorar. La mano derecha de Merlín se alzó tentativamente hasta la mejilla de Arturo osando acariciarla, percibiendo la cálida piel bajo su tacto, trazando poco a poco con sus dedos suaves líneas en parte del contorno de aquel rostro, perdiéndose de nuevo en sentir a su rey de esa manera, como era usual desde que habían cruzado _esa_ barrera.

Aunque ¿qué era en sí esa barrera? Ciertamente Arturo sentía algo por Gwen; pero la conexión entre ellos, su amistad se había acrecentado en sentimientos de tal manera que sobrepasaba cualquier «barrera».

Y cuando los labios de Arturo buscaron los suyos, Merlín pudo percibir en aquel ósculo toda la preocupación, la tristeza de este. Cuánto hubiera querido apartar aquello de Arturo. Este se aferró a Merlín, reclamando la boca de su amigo con mayor ansiedad, mordisqueando aquellos labios, devorándole mientras que por su parte Merlín se entregaba completamente, reconfortándose en aquel beso, dejándose llevar, buscando acallar con aquellos labios, con el tacto de esas manos que se colaban por su vientre, aquel amargo sentir de ser un «traidor» por ocultar lo que era, deseando únicamente mientras se perdía en aquella boca, que Arturo saliera victorioso, rogando a la vez por en un futuro, quizás poder confesar aquello que en verdad era él, a aquel hombre que significaba tanto para él.


End file.
